This invention relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to wireless audio systems for providing a plurality of selectable audio signals from one or more sources to one or more listeners in an automobile, airplane, or building.
Wireless audio systems currently known and available generally include an audio source such as a tuner transmitting a signal to one or more wireless headphones, wherein the signal carries a single stereo channel of audio data. To select a different channel of audio data, someone must operate the tuner to transmit the newly desired channel, at which point all wireless headphones receiving the signal will begin reproducing the new channel.
What is needed is an improved wireless communication system including one or more wireless reception devices such as headphones, wherein the system offers multiple channels of audio and other data for individual selection therebetween by each respective reception device.